The Olicity Fanfic
by SilverWand
Summary: This is a Oliver/Felicity fanfic. Laurel enters team Arrow and Felicity gets jealous. After many advices from family and friends, she decides to show Oliver the real beauty hidden behind her big glasses and weird hairstyle. So, who is Oliver gonna choose?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a Felicity/Oliver fanfic. **_

Felicity put on her overcoat and clutched some files in her hands as she made her way out of the warehouse. It had been five years since the day Malcom Merlin died. Everything had transformed, even the Team Arrow had changed. New faces joined the club, making the place crowded than ever.

It was Laurel, who would come whenever she got time, as if it were some pub and not a working place. She would go directly to Oliver, sit on his lap and smooch him. This was her contribution to the team!

And, then, Thea would come, mostly, to meet Roy, who was working as an assistant to Oliver. She behaved as if she owned everything.

But, both these ladies were always defended by their boyfriends.

Felicity felt neglected, lately. The old days had gone, when she truly felt happy to work for Oliver. It used to be the three of them- Diggle, Oliver and Felicity. She used to look forward to coming to the warehouse.

But now, even her presence was not acknowledged. She would come like a ghost and leave like one.

Sometimes, Diggle was kind enough to stop by her desk and offer her some doughnuts to which she would refuse.

With time, Felicity had also changed. She no longer used to babble. She would give straight answers and, then, shut up, especially, when Oliver asked something.

Lately, she found herself copying Laurel. The way she talked, walked, laughed and what she wore, what she ate…

Felicity's sister would say that she had started behaving like Laurel to impress Oliver.

Her life had become depressing. There was no fun element left to it. She would go from home to her office, the, to the warehouse and finally be back at home.

There were rare occasions when Oliver would come to her desk, mostly, to assign her some work. She cherished those moments, trying to behave in her best.

Felicity stepped out of the warehouse, breathing in fresh air. She made her way to the taxi stand and hired one to get her home.

She found an envelope at her doorstep.

She opened the envelope and found an invitation card. There was a photograph of Oliver and Laurel in the middle. Below, in clear and beautiful handwriting, was the announcement of their wedding.

Felicity was disappointed and fuming by now. She had decided, if Oliver sent her a wedding invitation, the, she would give him her resignation letter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya! I'm a thousand times sorry for updating after so long. Thanks for your remarks on the previous chapter. If you feel anything's wrong or if you wanna suggest something, just drop me a line!**

Felicity glanced at the small table clock kept at the bedside. It was ten past two in the morning. She wanted to sleep more than anything. She never remained awake till this hour 'cause never before today she had written a resignation letter. Felicity had been a writer herself in her MIT days. She loved writing for this was the only medium to pen down her true feelings. However, she had never imagined how difficult writing this letter could be. Her eyelids started to flutter, indicating that she had been up for a long time. She tore the sheet of paper in which she had written a rough letter and put it between diary. She carried the diary to the bed for she was fearful of losing it. It was diary in which she had confined her deepest secrets; she couldn't afford to lose it. She laid in the bed, beside her younger sister, Miriam, who had come from Israel to stay for a few days in America.

Hours went by, and it was finally morning. Felicity sat up with a jerk and forced open her eyes. She looked sideways towards her bedroom window which was violently throwing the morning sunshine at her face. Unable to control her annoyance towards her messed up life and, above all, at the damned window, she hurled out of the window, the first thing she could grab. In the process, she hit her elbow at her sister's sleepy head.

"Oh! Whathefuck Fel! You outta your min'? Gross, you hit me!: Miriam shouted, exasperation dripping in her words.

"Well, you are not the only one who is troubled, okay!" Felicity retaliated as she kicked her bed sheet and jumped out of the bed.

"If you hate this house so much, then why don't you move to some other place? God, Fel, you live under such cramped situations!" Miriam said.

"I'm not living under CRAMPED SITUATIONS!"

"Oh yes, you are and you were always after you let our comfy life back at Israel because you wanted to explore the world." Miriam said.

This made Felicity turn back. She stared at her sister in disbelief. Did Miriam and all others really think she hadn't progressed enough? _Come on, cracking MIT is not easy_. "Then what do you want me to so?" Felicity asked, trying to maintain her calm.

"Well, you said you were gonna resign from the Queen something-something. The, do it! Come with me to Israel, take a break. Seduce some rich guy, marry him. Enjoy your life, Fel!

Felicity laughed, amazed at her sister's ability to make her smile. "Your plan's pretty good except for the last part-too _itchy_!" Felicity grumbled.

"Why? Oh sorry, I forgot you are in love with Oliver Queen." Miriam teased.

"In love with him? That's too far." Felicity said in a put out one.

"Fine, you're a bit taken with him." Miriam chimed.

"Could you just drop it?" Felicity sighed in vexation and then continued, "I'm really thinking into going to Israel."

"Okay..I just joked about it. But if you wanna come, I'm leaving tomorrow. We could attend cousin Shalom's wedding." Miriam said, gently turning the course of their conversation into a serious one. "And, since I know you so well, I know you wouldn't give your resignation letter to Oliver by yourself. So, give the letter to me. I'll drop it by the Queen's 'cause I'm going uptown. Gotta say goodbye to someone."

Felicity went to the bed to fetch the diary, but, only to find nothing there. She called out, "Mir, you saw my diary?" A negative reply came. Suddenly, realization struck Felicity and she knew exactly where the diary was. She had thrown it out of the window.

The bell to her house rang. She hustled towards the door and opened it. It was in that moment she wished she could die for Oliver Queen was at her door.

Felicity felt more nervous than the day she gave interview in MIT. "Oliver..," she trailed off. "Wha-what are you doing here?"

Oliver smiled, very-well aware of the kind of impact he had on other people. It was this smile of his which made Felicity wonder how he could be so calm and peaceful in such a fatal situation. _It is deathly for you, not him._

"Can I come inside?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure," Felicity stood aside to let Oliver come in. Once settled, Felicity asked again, "So what explains your visiting this part of the town?"

"I was working on a lead." He said quietly. "And someone threw a diary out of his, oh sorry, her window. Hit me in the head, still hurts." Oliver made the face of a little boy who had fallen from a bicycle which made Felicity laugh.

"So can I get my diary back?" She tried to look as carefree as possible, although, she was praying to a thousand Gods that Oliver didn't read it.

"Do I also have to give the letter back?" Oliver said.

"Oh no Oliver! You didn't-gross the letter!" And, the, in a more undisturbed way, "You know it's a bad thing to read someone's letters."

"Why? It was addressed to me. I guess it was not a crime to read it, after all."

Both of them remained quiet for sometimes, unable to deal with the situation. "Why Felicity?" Oliver finally asked.

Now, Felicity had not just spent two hours in writing the letter solely the previous night. She had also thought of some reasons if anyone asked why she was quitting. So, she replied simple, "I'm going back to Israel. Miss my family, my people."

"At least be truthful, Felicity." Oliver said and then, hesitantly, he continued, "I..also read your diary. So I'm very well aware of your reason."


End file.
